


Three's a Crowd

by Nobe Ackerman (imbetterlive)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation (not used as a kink), M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Sleep Sex, Slight Power Abuse, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetterlive/pseuds/Nobe%20Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are doing it all wrong. Levi decides to help. </p><p>(Or, in which Jean and Eren are having painful sex and Levi intervenes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, this fic actually _isn't_ incest! That's crazy, right?
> 
> Well, anyway. If you're having sex, make sure your partner gives full consent, and know that both of you (/all of you) have the right to stop no matter what. _Especially_ if they're in pain.
> 
> Stay safe, kiddos.
> 
> Edit- sorry for all the typos and shit, I wrote this in twenty minutes at two am and I didn't think to proofread it. Forgive me!

It was a beautiful day.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen.

Not too hot, but not too cold, either. A soft breeze shook the leaves on the trees and cooled the sweat on the foreheads of the cadets who carried large, heavy, pine-smelling chunks of firewood from the forest to the wagons waiting for them.

They were split up into teams of two, wagons made of light wood and steel wheels dished out, one per team. The cadets had to stand in front of the wood-filled wagon and each hold onto one wooden post, the part that would usually connect to a horse’s harness, and roll the wagon back to the training center.

As fate would have it, Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein had been paired up. 

They didn’t fight so much anymore, of course, but stress was high in such a place and they needed _some_ way to get rid of it. The occasional tussle or punch thrown was considered ‘good behavior’ for them (especially compared to the way they used to fight) and none of the supervisors so much as glanced their way as it happened. 

There was a reason, of course, for the reduction of violence between them. They’d figured out another way to get rid of stress, one that was a lot less.. publicly accepted, one might say.

To put it bluntly, Eren and Jean snuck off after hours and had sex. Lots of it. Not good sex, of course, as they were both fifteen and extremely inexperienced. They’d never kissed, never done anything except penetration and the occasional blowjob when Eren couldn’t get off just from Jean fucking him (which, let’s face it, was all the time).

That was the only reason Eren kept at this. Jean’s mouth was warm and wet and a thousand times better than his own hand. The only downside was the actual sex.

He was certain Jean didn’t mean to be so… rough, but it was painful all the same. The routine was natural for both of them now, and Eren found himself tensing every time he heard a zipper coming undone, whether it was to a pair of pants or not.

Jean would bend him over something, tug his pants over his ass, pull himself out and push in. Eren bled sometimes, if they were in a hurry. He had to bite on the bunched-up sleeve of his jacket to keep from crying and embarrassing himself. Once Jean was inside, there was no relief. Eren was pushed painfully into whatever surface he was on top of- the damp, musty floor of the tool shed, a prickly log behind the training grounds, the painfully sharp edge of Jean’s bunk when everyone else was at meals- as Jean grunted above him and fucked into him.

There was no rhythm, nothing but pain for Eren. He grit his teeth and braced through it, though, telling himself that it wouldn’t be fair to refuse. Jean took longer and longer each time they did this, and Eren found himself missing their first time, when it had taken Jean approximately three thrusts to get off, and Eren took even less time in his mouth. 

All he could feel was Jean’s weight above him, hot breath on the back of his neck, feel hands pawing at his shoulders and pinning his hands painfully to whatever he was bent over. Jean inside of him was a feeling he’d learned to dread. He couldn’t understand how people enjoyed such a thing- was that all a myth? Was sex really this awful for everyone? 

He couldn’t blame Jean. Couldn’t, refused to. Jean would finish (on the ground if he was feeling nice, inside of Eren if he was particularly grumpy) and then tug Eren’s pants back up, pretending not to see the blood if there was any when he did so. He’d tuck himself away, then turn Eren around easily, who was stiff and grimacing. Jean would drop to his knees, unzip Eren’s pants and tug them down again in the front, and then Eren was enveloped in wet warmth and it was too easy to forget about the pain.

Jean was learning, learning fast. He was so good with his mouth that Eren would be perfectly fine staying in it forever. Jean would suck, lick, swallow around Eren’s cock until he spilled. He could usually tell when Eren was close and pulled off most of the way, spitting out his release and wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. Once he’d lost himself and pushed too far on, and Eren had released down his throat. Jean had gagged, choked and coughed until his eyes were watering, and vowed never to do such a thing again.

Then they would zip up, wipe themselves off, clear their throats and head back to where everyone else was like everything was normal. Eren would limp, but that was common in the training center, where someone was always getting hurt during sparring.

This particular day, Eren and Jean were trailing through tall, winding trees, their heavy boots crunching down on the grass, dried leaves, and dirt. Eren was the first to speak.

“Jean, where the fuck are we?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Jean snapped, exasperated, looking around. He dropped his armful of wood- good riddance, Eren thought, it smelled like it was burnt several times over- and set his hands on his hips, grimacing as he turned in a circle. 

It became obvious pretty quickly that neither of them had any idea where they were. Of course the woods were small here, and there was no reason to worry, so Eren didn’t mind much. He was more worried about Jean being so wound up.

“Come on, relax.” He sighed. “Don’t fucking yell at me.”

Jean just mumbled obscenities under his breath before he got an idea, obvious in the way his eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

“Hey. We’re alone, right?” 

Oh. Oh, no. Eren prayed Jean wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying.

“Uh, yeah.” He frowned, not asking why, afraid to hear the answer.

Jean’s mood did a 180 immediately. He sauntered closer to Eren, nudging the shorter boy’s foot with his own.

“Why don’t we take a little shortcut, hm? Have some fun?” 

Eren scoffed. That was so typical. Jean was only nice when he wanted something.

He didn’t know how to say no, so he just nodded and let the boy drag him past some dense brush and into a small clearing. Before he could even take another breath he was being pushed over a fallen log and he braced himself, wincing as he felt his palms scrape painfully against the rough, dirty-brown bark. Jean wasted no time in pulling his pants down, cursing as his own zipper stuck.

Eren kept still, half-standing and half-laying, resting his head miserably on his folded arms. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want the pain, didn’t want another pair of underwear stained with blood, he just wanted to go back to the training center. He didn’t give a fuck about the blowjob. Horrifically, he began to tear up. 

“ _Fuck it_ ,” He thought. Jean couldn’t see him cry anyway, so why did it matter? He let the tears fall as he felt the blunt edge of Jean’s cock nudging against the cleft of his ass.

Then Jean froze, and Eren’s eyes went enormous as he heard a familiar voice. Terrible, horrible, awfully familiar.

“Shitty fucking brats, what the hell is wrong with you two? Are you too idiotic to find your way back to the trail yourselves?” Levi snapped, walking towards them. “You’re acting like children, making me come all the way out here-“ He went silent as he saw Eren underneath Jean.

The tears kept coming and Eren settled for burying his face in his arms, humiliation burning his face bright red. Levi was silent, dangerously so, for so long that Eren thought maybe he’d left.

“Jean,” Levi spoke very carefully. “This is not acceptable.” 

Eren could hear Jean gulp from where he was. “I… we didn’t do anything, sir, not yet.” Eren would have scoffed if he weren’t so terrified. Was that the best defense Jean could come up with?

“Your penis is out.” Levi said. Eren felt more shame wash over him, threatening to pull him under. He wanted to sink into a hole and die. “Did you think you could get away with raping one of our most valuable assets?”

Everything seemed to slow down, then. Eren froze. Rape?

Jean seemed to echo his thoughts.

“Rape? No, sir, no, that’s not…” Jean trailed off. “It’s not that, I swear, he wanted it!”

“Then why is he crying?” Levi spoke bluntly, no emotion in his voice. Eren cursed himself out internally, turning his face away from his Captain.

“What?” Jean sounded confused, and he leaned over, usually-narrowed golden eyes widening a fraction of an inch.

“Hey,” he said, awkwardly patting Eren’s hand with sweaty palms, and Eren knew he was just afraid as the younger boy was himself. “Hey, we don’t… we didn’t have to, what’s wrong? Why’re you… why’re you…” He trailed off once more. 

“Go on, Eren.” Levi spoke, and Eren flinched. “If it wasn’t rape, then tell me why you’re crying.”

Eren didn’t want to. God, he’d never been so embarrassed in his life. But he wouldn’t disobey Levi.

He looked up, clearing his throat softly, not wanting to humiliate himself further with a voice crack.

“It… hurts.” He sounded young, childish, and he hated himself for it.

“Hurts?” Levi and Jean spoke at the same time, and Eren screwed up his face, trying to breathe. 

“Hurts.” He said quietly a moment later, as if to confirm. 

“And why is that?” Levi was moving, oh God, he was walking around them, taking this in. Wasn’t this strange? Shouldn’t he be giving them privacy, or dragging them back to camp for punishments? Eren didn’t dare ask.

Evidently Levi had been talking to Jean, because the boy stammered a few times before he managed to get words out. “I.. I don’t know, sir, he’s never said that before, I don’t know.”

“Hm.” Levi sounded thoughtful. “Alright. Show me what you do. From the beginning. Somewhere, something is going wrong.”

Eren could hardly believe his ears. He didn’t listen well to what came next, all he heard was Levi snapping something cruel at both of them, and then Jean was nudging at his hole once more.

“I said start from the beginning, you moron.” Levi sighed, exasperated. “I don’t care if you’ve prepared him before I arrived. Do it again.”

Jean looked over, and so did Eren, confusion clear on both young faces.

“Prepare?” Jean was the first one to ask.

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed even farther, the worry spot between them deepening further.

“Don’t tell me you… oh.” He walked up closer to Jean, and Eren felt the boy go a little soft, from fear or embarrassment, most likely. 

Levi frowned when he got a closer view.

“You’re completely dry. Did your spit dry up already, then?”

“Spit?” Jean sounded lost.

There was the sound of skin on skin. Levi had dropped his face into one hand, taking a deep breath.

“You’re both idiots.” He said, and Eren didn’t know how to react. “You didn’t prepare him, you’re pushing in dry, Christ. Doesn’t he bleed?” 

“….Sometimes.” Jean sounded so incredibly guilty that Eren actually felt a little bad for him.

“Tch.” Levi scoffs. “Some fucking boyfriend you are, hm?”

Neither of them bothered to correct him, afraid of getting in even more trouble. 

“I’ll show you. So you don’t permanently injure humanity’s last hope.” Levi sounded bored, but Eren heard something in his voice, something he wasn’t accustomed to hearing, though he couldn’t identify it.

Neither of them complained. Eren trusted Levi to make it feel better, however humiliating this was, and Jean was rethinking every time they’d had sex, wondering if he’d really hurt Eren so badly.

Levi was muttering something to Jean, and then there was a sound like spitting, and something cold and wet nudged at Eren’s entrance. He yelped, voice embarrassingly high, and turned a shade of red he didn’t think he was capable of when there were cold hands spreading him.

He knew they were Levi’s, and the thought made him tear up again. He’d never been so embarrassed, never wished for a Titan to miraculously show up more. He figured out quite quickly that what was nudging him was a finger. Jean’s finger, wet with… spit? Eren dreaded the moment it would push inside, fully expecting the dry pain once more.

He was pleasantly surprised, really, when the finger slid inside with ease. The spit made Jean able to sink in to the last knuckle with no problems at all. Eren let out a breath, surprised but beyond relieved. Jean patted his thigh, the gesture awkward but incredibly comforting, and he tried to forget the fact that there was a superior officer spreading his ass and watching someone finger him. Not the easiest thing to forget about, really. 

Levi kept muttering, and another finger pushed in alongside the first. It burned, of course, the stretch hurt regardless of the lubrication, but it was nowhere near as bad as Jean’s cock. They began to pump in and out. Eren was confused, wondering why he was doing such a thing, as it wasn’t pleasing Jean whatsoever, but didn’t say anything.

Finally those fingers retreated and Eren closed his eyes tightly as he felt the familiar head of Jean’s cock nudging at his now-wet hole. He seemed to be wet as well, probably more spit, and Eren braced himself.

He was not expecting Jean to work himself in smoothly. He was not expecting Levi to grip his hips and lift them up. He was not expecting the overwhelming jolt of pleasure as Jean’s cock hit something inside of him. 

He must have cried out, must have made some noise of approval, because Levi huffed what sounded like a tiny laugh, and Jean pushed in deeper, still touching whatever that was inside of him. 

He couldn’t move by the time Jean began to thrust. Levi was holding him up so his knees were bent, feet dangling uselessly, arms holding onto the log for dear life as Jean fucked him.

It was different this time. Slower, and there was a rhythm. If he’d been in a different position, he would have seen Levi’s free hand on the small of Jean’s back, controlling his movements.

Eren felt himself hardening in his boxers, his pants puddled around his thighs, making tiny gasping noises each time Jean thrusted upwards. The rhythm got faster and Eren shut his eyes as he was lowered back to the dirt.

Levi spoke, said something Eren didn’t hear, and then there were.. wet sounds. Mouth on mouth sounds.

Eren went numb. Were they _kissing_? Was Levi really kissing Jean? A quick look over his shoulder confirmed this and he quickly looked away, heart pounding. The sight shouldn’t have made him twitch and leak into the cotton of his underwear, but it did, and his breath came faster as he began to push back onto Jean when the boy got distracted by their Corporal’s mouth. Finally he heard Levi’s boots on the dirty and glanced over to see the man standing by his left side. Jean began to thrust all by himself, and Eren made a sound like he was dying as that spot, that impossible spot, was hit spot-on. 

He dragged in deep breaths through his mouth, eyes still shut tight. When he opened them he nearly screamed- he was staring into another pair, grey, impossible light and thin, almost cruel-looking.

Levi was kneeling in front of him, watching his face. Watching him.

“Are you close?” He asked, and Eren could only nod. Yes, he was. Yes, it felt good, he never wanted to stop doing it, he wanted this feeling forever. But he wanted an orgasm more.

“Touch him,” Levi said, and Eren was confused until he felt a hand rubbing his lower stomach and realized the man was talking to Jean. The taller boy was too caught up in fucking Eren to find his cock, and Levi sighed.

“You’re fucking hopeless.”

He reached forward, broke eye contact with Eren, but Eren kept watching.

Eren watching Levi as he felt a hand push into his boxers. His mouth dropped open and he gasped once more, nearly biting down on his tongue in surprise. Levi was touching him. Levi was touching him, oh, God, Levi’s hand was _moving_ and tugging towards him and _ohgodsogood_ …

Eren came with a shudder into Levi’s hand and onto the ground. He clenched down, making him hyperaware of the cock in his ass, and his body went limp, half of his torso on the log and half on the ground. There was muffled talking as his ears rung, and something warm filling him up, and then the pressure inside of him was gone.

Strong hands gripped under his arms and pulled him up, and Eren was grateful, blinking slowly as he fought to stay conscious. 

“Stupid fucking kids.” That was Levi, snapping again, voice vicious, no sign of the (dare Eren say, kind?) man that he’d been a few moments before. “Keep it in private. It’s disgusting.”

Eren just smiled, Jean holding him up with an arm around his waist. He caught Levi’s eyes, and though his vision was cloudy from his sleepiness, he knew they both understood.

Levi could say those things all he wanted, but when he’d picked Eren up, Eren had felt the hardness between his legs.

And Eren would have it. He would, he’d pay his corporal back. He swore it.

No, scratch that. Eren and Jean would have it. The both of them, together.


	2. Tribus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi denies the fact that he's attracted to his cadets. They're not having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'M GIVING WHAT YOU ALL ARE ASKING FOR
> 
> The amount of feedback I've gotten on this fic is absolutely ridiculous. It's completely blown jus'que out of the water, which makes me sad, because that creepy incesty problematic fic is my baby and no one likes it anymore. Check it out and leave a comment on it if you want to make my day <3 ... if u leave ur tumblr name I'll write you something... literally anything of your choice besides heterosexual ships..... I'm seriously bribing you guys please check out my other fic
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Levi Ackerman was disgusted by those kids.

No, really, he was. Two teenage boys fucking in the middle of the woods? No thanks. 

Of course, he'd gotten a boner, but that was a _normal_ reaction for him to have. He was a man, for Christ sake!

And, alright, maybe once he'd stalked off and left Eren and Jean to clean themselves off, he'd jacked himself off shamefully behind a dense cluster of trees to the memory of Jean pushing into the smaller boy and stretching him wide. So sue him, whatever.

He absolutely did not want them, and he absolutely, 100% did not want anything like what had happened in the woods to happen again. Not ever.

Which, of course, was why he was here now in the showers, one hand working itself over his cock as he watched the two troublesome cadets copulate from behind one of the blockades that separated the shower stalls. 

This time Jean had apparently already finished and was sucking Eren off. Levi had stumbled across them doing such things when he snuck down into the showers late at night when he knew no one else would be in them. No smelly, loud cadets, laughing and splashing each other and pissing down the drain like animals. 

If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn these two fuckers came here so late on purpose. Like they _knew_ Levi would be there and did this anyway.

He was so close, seconds away from releasing. There was something about Eren's bright eyes welling up with tears of pleasure, his cheeks bright red in the most endearing way, hips jerking erratically. Something about Jean's lewd expression as he took the younger boy's cock down his throat over and over, the way his hands gripped the thighs in front of him, the arch of his back as he knelt.

He was right on the edge when a voice rung out.

"Care to join us, Captain?"

He froze, hand releasing himself even as his cock throbbed in protest, feeling very much like he'd been caught red-handed. When he looked up again, both Eren and Jean were looking at him, and Jean's face was painted with white.

He immediately shoved himself back into his pants and stalked out of the showers. His heart was still pounding when he got back to his room, and he climbed into bed, much too embarrassed to continue masturbating.

 

Eren and Jean were mightily disappointed. Eren turned on the shower with a loud, rusty-sounding creak and washed Jean's face off before helping him stand. They sulked as they left the showers.

"It's not fair," Eren huffed, scuffing the toes of his boots at the cement floors.

"It isn't." Jean agreed. This may have been the first thing they had ever agreed on.

"Doesn't he want us?"

"He does. I can tell."

"Then why the hell did he walk away? He was hard and everything."

"I don't know, Eren. I don't know everything."

"You sure fucking act like it."

And with that, they were bickering like children again, shoving at each other and spitting curse words. It was only when they passed by Levi's bedroom door in the hall that they went quiet, and exchanged a glance.

They both seemed to get the same idea at the same time. 

"No." That was Eren. "We can't."

"Why not?" Jean piped up. "He _wants_ us."

"We don't know that for sure!"

"You want him as badly as I do. Come on, live a little."

"Jean..." He sounded uncertain.

"Come on. Worst thing that could happen, he kicks us out."

"Kicks our asses and inverts our balls."

"Come _on_ ," Jean was getting frustrated. "Or I"ll go by myself."

That sold Eren. He couldn't bear to think about Jean of all people touching Levi without him.

They opened his bedroom door very, very slowly, both incredibly nervous but trying not to show it in order to one-up the other.

Levi was already fast asleep and laid out underneath his thin sheets, inky black hair falling in his face, the deep furrow that usually laid between his eyebrows smoothed out. He looked almost.. serene.

Eren gulped and exchanged a glance with Jean, who gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. Very, very slowly, the two boys eased into the bed on either side of their Corporal, laying down.

Levi did nothing but grunt a little and shift, one arm stretching up and pushing itself under his pillow as he turned towards Eren. Eren's eyes widened and he gave Jean a panicked look, evidently not as confident as the latter was. In fact, Jean was scared shitless as well, he was just better at hiding it.

Jean reached around and peeled the covers off of Levi carefully, inches away from the man's muscular back, not quite touching it. They were both thrilled to find that he was wearing nothing more than boxers.

Eren watched his face closely, studying his smooth features. His eyes zeroed in on Levi's thin lips and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to them.

They were cold, and dry, and his heart jumped in his chest. Jean gave him an amused look before pushing Levi's boxers down.

Eren's eyes widened. It was _big_. Thick, heavy-looking and pale as the rest of him, uncut with just the tiniest bit of pink visible at the tip.

Jean took hold of it and he had the same reaction when he felt the girth. Levi stirred but didn't wake, and Eren found himself watching for any sign of stirring.

Jean began to stroke him, letting go of him to spit in his hand and then it returned, and that did the trick. Levi hardened quickly, his cock fattening up even further as Jean's less-than-skilled hand worked him over.

Finally, when he was fully hard and still didn't seem to be awake, Jean motioned to Eren. Eren did what he was sure he was supposed to do and spread his legs a little, carefully laying one over Levi's narrow hips.

He was still wet and open from earlier, and Jean guided Levi inside of him. It was almost too much, the stretch painful, but he endured it. He had to endure it. For Levi.

It was incredibly intimate, the only sounds in the room their breathing, and the rustle of the sheets as Eren began to work himself down on Levi.

That did the trick, and one eye opened first, then the other, blinking sleepily. Levi looked incredibly confused at first and Eren pushed down the terror rising inside of him, focusing on pushing his hips down in small, short jerks. He barely had half of Levi inside of him.

"What the..." Levi's voice, hoarse from sleep, trailed off. He looked over his shoulder as hands pressed to his back, starting to move him into Eren further much like he'd done to the very two-toned boy laying behind him only a few days prior. He looked back at Eren, and everything seemed to click into place.

"What's... what is..." He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. When he looked down and saw himself fucking in and out of Eren his eyes went almost comically wide. Eren would have laughed, were the situation any different, but Christ, he had his Captain's cock inside of him and it felt so fucking good.

It wasn't really _physically_ good. It was more the thought that holy shit, Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, a grown man whom Eren had looked up to for so long, was inside of him. Really, truly inside, fucking in and out, the sounds wet and obscene.

Jean, on the other hand, was so turned on he could hardly breathe. He could feel Levi's muscles clenching with each thrust, heard the squelching sounds, watched Eren's face shift and change with each new sensation. He couldn't see Levi's face, but could hear the man's labored breathing, and saw his arms stiff at his sides in confusion.

Jean had an idea, one that might get him killed or eviscerated, whichever was worse, but it was so fucking hot he couldn't help himself. He sucked on two of his fingers until they were wet, other hand still guiding Levi's tiny movements, and then pushed them inside.

Inside of his Corporal. He put two of his fingers _inside of Captain Levi_.

Levi shuddered and his arm fell forward, draping over Eren's waist, who looked thrilled at the contact. The man let out a long, low groan that made Jean leak inside of his boxers. He began to move his fingers with some difficulty- it was obvious Levi hadn't had this done to him very often, maybe ever.

He fingered Levi at the same pace that he was forcing the man to thrust, and it was all so very unreal. None of them spoke, Levi because he was still completely shell-shocked and lost in the incredible pleasure assaulting his senses. Jean and Eren didn't speak because they were afraid to break the spell, afraid to ruin this.

Jean heard a grunt and took a chance, resting his chin on Levi's shoulder for just a moment to see Eren touching himself. Levi was still no more than halfway inside- Jean figured it was too big, it wouldn't fit. Neither of them really seemed to mind much.

None of them knew how long it was before they finished. Jean felt Levi's climax more than heard or saw it- the man's muscles clenched impossibly tight around his fingers and he pulled them out. One look at Eren's face was enough to tell him he was correct in his assumption. The boy's jaw had gone slack and his cheeks were redder than Jean had ever seen.

Eren had apparently already come, as his stomach was wet with his release and his cock was limp by the time Levi pulled out. None of them spoke, either. Jean was still achingly hard in his pants but didn't say a word.

Levi turned on his back, then, and looked sated. Eren looked the same way, and Jean fidgeted, but neither of them seemed to notice.

They exchanged kisses for a while. First Eren leaned over and kissed Jean, and their sloppy, wet movements were interrupted by Levi. He kissed Eren first, and Jean couldn't help but feel a little jealous, until he got his turn. Levi's mouth was fucking _unbelievable_ , skilled and firm and Jesus, Jean couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel on his cock. Finally they settled back, and then Levi turned his head towards the blonde.

"Did you think I'd forget about you?" His voice was monotonous as always, no emotion in it whatsoever, and Jean gulped. 

"I, uh. What?"

Levi was up in a flash, so quickly that Jean's throat tightened in fear. He could feel Eren's eyes on them, but Levi's gaze wasn't on his face.

His pants and boxers were tugged off before he could say a word, and he held up a hand.

"Wait. Wait." Jean was not a fucking bottom, he'd never been fucked and he didn't plan on that changing. Levi looked at him, and his expression was unreadable. Jean glanced down and saw that thick cock hanging between his legs, half-hard again, and changed his mind.

He put his hand down and waited, feeling like a shy fucking virgin, like how Eren had looked just a few minutes earlier. 

Hands stroked his thighs first, and Levi murmured something to Eren that Jean didn't catch. Before he knew what was happening there were small, wet fingers at his hole.

Jean kept his eyes closed as Eren prepared him. He assumed Levi watched, as he heard and felt nothing from his Corporal throughout the process. Only when Eren's fingers withdrew did he open his eyes once again.

It hadn't been _bad_ , just not particularly pleasurable. He didn't mind it all that much. However, Levi's actual cock was a different story. He figured if Eren, who was much smaller than Jean himself, could take half, then Jean would be able to take half too.

Apparently Levi wasn't planning on that.

Jean closed his eyes again when the man knelt between his legs and spit in his hand. He heard the wet sound of Levi stroking himself, and then something blunt nudging at his hole.

It was painful. Very much so. It just seemed to keep coming and coming and coming, like there were endless inches ready to be fed into him. 

"Jesus," he breathed out, and opened his eyes. What he saw made a jolt of something he couldn't identify run through him.

Levi wasn't halfway inside. No, he was _fully_ inside, his balls pressed to Jean's ass tightly. 

Evidently Levi didn't feel like being gentle either. He adjusted himself, reached over Jean and gripped the headboard, the other squeezing Jean's waist. 

Jean was completely unprepared for Levi pounding into him so hard he couldn't breathe. He choked on the air and scrabbled at the sheets, squirming like he was touching a live wire. He'd never felt anything like this, not in his entire life, and it wasn't comparable to any other sensation. 

The friction was good. So fucking good that it hurt. It wasn't enough to come from, but Levi fucking into him so goddamn deep was more than enough to get him to where he needed to be. He wrapped a hand around himself and gasped for breath. Levi grunted with each thrust and Jean vaguely registered the sound of the wooden headboard banging into the wall. 

Levi slowed down when Jean came. He was embarrassingly loud, crying out, and the man above him's hips slowed considerably, their movements becoming gentle. 

He flipped them around carefully and Jean squatted awkwardly over Levi before settling back down, grunting as he was filled to the brim again. Levi's hands cupped his ass and then there was a mouth against his ear.

"You're doing so well. So well, Jean." The praise made him shudder. "You're such a good boy, aren't you? That's it, make me come inside your sweet little hole, that's it..."

It was so filthy, so completely obscene, that Jean couldn't help himself. He moved his hips slowly, ignoring the pain of oversensitivity, wanting desperately to get Levi off.

He succeeded quite quickly. Levi pulled out and came on his thighs, stroking himself through it. Jean just lay back, absolutely debauched and unable to do anything but try to catch his breath.

Eren lay next to him a moment later, wrapping an arm around his waist, the sweat on their bodies mingling. Levi tsked and pushed them apart, laying back between them.

"You two are disgusting brats. I hope you know that."

Eren just smiled, and Jean nodded.

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm trash, enjoy, it's 2 am and I can't seem to write at any other time apparently
> 
> PART THREE COMING UP IF YOU WANT IT
> 
> Also, I know there was no OH MY GOD UR TOUCHING MY PROSTATE WITH UR DICK LET ME COME UNTOUCHED
> 
> because let's be honest
> 
> anal sex isn't really that good in real life, and I pride myself on realism, and also they're 15, so like ... yeah.
> 
> Hey, maybe some double penetration in the next chapter, if y'all are up for that. Let me know what you'd like to see more of!!


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren isn't made of elastic. This proves to make penetrative sex between three people difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ.. I'd apologize for this, but I'm not sorry. I have an enormous 'painful sex and then comfort' kink. It's like... noncon, but without the, yanno, rape 'n stuff. AGAIN, CHRIST ON A FUCKING HOCKEY STICK, DO NOT USE THIS WORK OF FICTION AS A MODEL FOR REAL LIFE. MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GOOD TIME.
> 
> Poor Eren ;-;

Strangely enough, the occurrences of that night were never brought up. None of them spoke of it. None of them had to, really, as the night after they ended up in Levi’s bed once again.

And the next night, and the next night, and the night after that, too.

Finally they decided to try something new. Jean had meekly suggested the idea when they were bathing in the afterglow of their orgasms, and Levi had agreed. Eren had nodded along, but secretly he was wondering what in the fucking hell ‘double penetration’ was.

Sure, he was sexually active and all, but it’s not like he had a goddamn dictionary to look these things up in. The name gave him a pretty good idea, sure, but…. he liked to think they meant something completely different. Levi still hadn’t been able to fit his entire cock in Eren yet, how in the hell was he meant to take the whole thing _and ___Jean? Were they both out of their fucking minds?

He didn’t complain, though. Nope. Didn’t say a word against it, because Christ, he had two very hot men perfectly happy to make him come until he passed out, so thrilled were they by his agreement. He just laid there and let them pleasure him and secretly hoped that the act of ‘double penetration’ was not what it sounded like. 

_Jean and Eren didn’t stop having sex in their free time, of course. Sometimes, when they were banished to the barracks (whether Levi was too sore, or there was a storm, or he actually needed to get sleep for once) they would mess around, jack each other off, etc, etc. Levi, on the other hand, had never had sex with just one. Sure, they were both enormously attracted to their Corporal, but why have one hot mouth suckling at your cock when you can have _two ___?_

Finally, they decided to do what Jean and Levi had wanted. Eren lay on top of Jean one late night in Levi's, their chests pressed together, and let out a soft, happy sigh when the older boy pressed into him. He moved slowly, and Eren clung to him, the feeling entirely pleasurable. 

And then, oh Lord, then there were slick fingers pressing at his already stretched rim. He made a small sound of protest and Levi pressed his lips to the back of his neck. 

“Hush, Eren.” 

And Eren did hush, because he trusted his Captain to make him feel good. 

His middle finger slid in first and Eren grimaced. It was bearable, but not exactly comfortable. Their positioning made it awkward, and he tried his best to ignore it. 

Next came the index finger, and Eren started to think that maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this. It already hurt, and there was barely an extra inch of girth inside of him. 

Again, he said nothing. His worst fear at this point was for Levi to become angry, cut off their illicit relationship, though the reasonable part of him told him that of course that wouldn’t happen. Eren Jaeger was not known for listening to the reasonable part of himself. 

After what seemed like years of painful fingering later, he felt something blunt and warm nudge against where Jean was sheathed in him. The boy underneath Eren was silent, watching over his shoulder, and Eren was a little jealous that he could see what was going on. 

There was one push, to no avail. Eren sighed in relief- maybe it wouldn’t fit, and he’d get some relief. 

But Levi kept fucking pushing, and Eren let out a loud cry as the thick head slid into him fast, stretching him impossibly wide. Tears beaded up at the corners of his eyes at the burning pain. It felt like his first time all over again, but worse. Much, much worse. 

Levi groaned out a curse word and kept pushing, and Eren prayed to whatever deity was out there that this pain, this horrendous pain that paralyzed him, made his legs just twitch and twitch, would stop. He couldn’t even speak to tell Levi to pull out, that it was too much, it hurt. 

By the time Levi was halfway inside Jean had begun to thrust again and Levi was forced to remain idle. It was much too tight inside of him for both of them to move. Levi rubbed Eren’s back, tried to soothe him, but the ecstasy of those impossibly tight walls wrapped around him and the wet friction of Jean’s dick proved to be too much. He quickly stopped comforting Eren in order to grip his hips and try to move. 

Somehow, someway, Levi managed to sheathe himself in Eren fully. None of them knew when it happened, as both elders were grunting and moaning and fucking him in earnest, but Eren knew. His eyes rolled back in his head and within seconds he was unconscious. 

Neither noticed, as sad as it was, even as Eren went limp on Jean’s chest. The pain proved to be too much to sleep through and he woke not five minutes later when they were both reaching their completion. He shoved at Jean’s chest, throat tightening, trying desperately to suck air into his lungs. He couldn’t speak, there wasn’t any air to spare. 

Jean came first, holding Eren tight around the waist and pressing sloppy, wet kisses down the youngest’s jaw and neck. When Levi came his hips stuttered and he pushed himself farther inside. Eren was certain his insides were ripping apart. He was soft, completely limp against Jean’s stomach, and tears were dripping steadily down his face. 

Levi was the first to reach under Eren with the intent of finishing him off. When he found Eren’s soft cock there was a slight chuckle, as though he thought Eren had finished just from penetration. He rubbed along his tip, finding dryness, and Eren felt him pause in confusion. 

Levi ran his fingers over Jean’s stomach a few times, searching for Eren’s release and finding absolutely nothing. Eren felt it when Levi realized, when it clicked in his head that they were hurting him, because hands moved to his waist, brushing against his skin fleetingly, and he could have sworn Levi’s fingers were trembling. 

Levi pulled out quickly, and Eren whimpered at the wet sound of his stretched hole trying to close around Jean. He had a horrible thought- what if he never closed again? What if it remained open for the rest of his life? He began to cry then, really cry, sobs that shook his body. 

Jean looked absolutely startled, completely bewildered at Eren’s hysteria. Levi gripped the boy under the armpits and pulled him off of Jean, and both of Eren’s hands went down between his legs, the pain still aching even though the sources were gone. 

Levi dropped him on the sheets, apparently unsure of what to do, and Eren cried. He cried and he cried, cried at the pain, cried at the humiliation of not being able to do what they wanted, cried at how open he was, how he could feel the cold air _inside ___. Cried at how the two people he trusted the most in this godforsaken military base had hurt him so violently, yet so intimately.

There was absolute silence from the two others in the room. Jean had sat up and was watching Levi, panic evident in his face, unsure of what to do. Levi’s expression was unreadable as he watched Eren, who nearly retched from how hard he wailed. 

By the time Eren quieted down, he felt even worse. He felt like he’d disgusted the both of them. Neither had touched him, neither had come anywhere near him, and he was too afraid to open his eyes, thinking that they’d either be gone or staring at him in disdain, annoyance. 

Jean was the first to initiate contact. He placed one hand on Eren’s knee. His hand was sweaty again, and tentative, pulling away just a little as Eren squeezed his legs together again, both hands still trying desperately to soothe away his own pain. 

Jean had the most ridiculous urge to cry along with Eren. He’d hurt him when they’d begun having sex, and he’d hurt him now. Why hadn’t he felt Eren crying? Why didn’t they ask if he was alright? He watched as his semen (or was it Levi’s? Was there even a difference?) trickled out of Eren and stained the sheets. 

There was a rustling noise and when Jean turned to look, Levi was getting up off the bed. Jean was extraordinarily confused. Where the hell was Levi going with Eren crying like a baby from what they’d done? 

Levi left the room silently. Eren kept crying. Jean looked down at him, and then laid beside him and took Eren’s hands in his own, though the other’s fingers were balled into fists. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, though Eren wouldn’t be able to hear him through his cries. He watched Eren’s face, bright red and screwed up, tears dripping steadily off the curve of his nose. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

===================================================== 

By the time Levi returned, Eren had calmed down. He had turned away from Jean some time ago, but allowed the boy to carefully stroke along the softness of his waist. Jean’s wrist ached from repeating the action so many times but he refused to stop. Eren needed the comfort. 

Jean sat up when he heard the heavy wooden door creak open, hand stilling. Levi walked in holding something, a basket, or maybe a bucket. It was hard to see in the darkness of the room. 

Eren laid still, not saying a word. His hands were now folded over his chest rather than shoved between his legs. Jean had been afraid to look at first, but Eren’s entrance had slowly, slowly closed back up, and now it was only a centimeter or two wider than it had been before. Hopefully it would close all the way. Hopefully. 

Levi was silent as well as he sat on the bed. The smell of soap wafted from the bucket and Jean watched as a small cloth was lifted from it, dripping suds. 

It was a strange thing, really. A phenomenon. Jean sat back and watched Levi wash Eren off almost tenderly, like one would handle a child. Eren made no move to stop him but clenched his legs together when Levi tried to wash the place that he, along with Jean, had ruined. 

Finally Eren was clean and smelled sweet, like the lye soaps the military offered the higher-ups. He still laid there, now on his back, and didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know who was in the wrong, just that there was an ache between his hips that he didn’t think would ever go away. 

======================================================== 

Levi didn’t know how to apologize. He’d never apologized for a thing in his life, really, at least nothing that wasn’t trivial. He didn’t fuck up like this. He didn’t hurt the people he cared about, the people that didn’t deserve to be hurt. 

He felt entirely helpless as Eren curled back in one himself. He wanted so badly to pretend he didn’t see the fresh tears running down the boy’s face. How do you comfort someone you violated in such an unforgivable way? What do you say? 

As it turned out, Levi didn’t need to say anything. He pulled Eren into a tentative hug, and just like that the dam broke. Eren clung to him with all his might and sobbed into his chest. Levi held him around the waist and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt another warm body press up around Eren’s back, and hands curled around his waist. He extended one arm to brush against Jean’s back, to hold him just as tight. 

They fell asleep, eventually. Jean did first, even through Eren’s cries. Eren fell asleep a few minutes later, and Levi lay there, looking at them. He didn’t know how to apologize, but… maybe, just maybe, he’d try.

In the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is another part coming, leave a comment saying what you'd like to see happen next, peace


	4. Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stops being able to get it up for Jean and Levi. They have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all you bottom-Jean folks out there (I'm not one of you, but it was fun to write nonetheless).
> 
> Many many people suggested this sort of chapter, Eren being afraid of them and them winning back his trust yadda yadda. I'm probably going to keep writing this until I run out of filthy porn scenarios. I hope you enjoy!

After the incident with Eren, Levi and Jean were much more careful. Levi only fucked Jean, and Jean fucked Levi's mouth to get off. Then they'd spend a good half hour combining forces to get Eren off. 

There was a problem with that. It was getting harder and harder for Eren to, well, get hard. He didn't even know _why_ really. He figured it might have something to do with the fact that he panicked every time they got near his ass. Levi had tried to use a finger the day before and Eren had kicked him away and shuffled quickly back to the bunker as soon as he felt it against the skin near his still-sore entrance. Jean had joined him a moment later, but crawled into his own bed and didn't say a thing.

He knew they were worried, and Jean had tried to bring it up handfuls of times, but Eren shut it down quickly. He just couldn't talk about it. He still felt disgusting, like he was stretched so wide he'd be able to take both again with no problem. That wasn't the truth. In all honesty, he felt as tight as before, just with a little less resistance pushing in. The millimeter of give felt like the world's end to him. Christ, he was only fifteen, he'd be so loose they'd both hate him by the time he was twenty.

Eren was laying in Levi's bed, as he had been every night, and there was a hand around his cock. Levi's hand, to be exact, and Jean's mouth running hot and wet over his hipbones. He had one arm slung over his eyes to hide his shame. He was still soft after ten minutes, and it didn't seem like he was going to be getting hard anytime soon. Sure, it felt good, but he didn't want to do this and neither did his body.

At fifteen minutes they got the picture, and both of them sat back, letting go of him. Eren turned his face away and crawled naked under Levi's covers. Neither bothered him. He almost wished they'd continue without him, so he'd have something to continue moping about, but a minute later two bodies settled beside him. Jean put a hand on his hip, and the action was so tentative Eren actually felt a little bad for him. He let him, and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, but if they all remained silent eventually this relationship would implode on them.

Eren woke early the next morning, and Jean was already awake. Evidently so was Levi, because the two of them were kissing, the Corporal lazily stroking a hand up Jean's thigh. Eren's eyes immediately burned with tears- Levi had never kissed him like that. He put his face against the soft pillow and feigned sleep, the fabric drying his eyes for him.

It was ten or so minutes before Levi headed to the bed. Eren heard him, and stayed where he was until a hand touched his shoulder gently. 

Eren almost spoke, until he realized that Levi still thought he was asleep. He kept his eyes closed, trying to remain slack and unmoving as the man rolled him over carefully.

He felt a thumb wipe at the residual wetness on his cheeks, and the gesture was strangely kind. A hand touched his, and that was on the other side, and then the bed was dipping. Jean squeezed Eren's hands with both of his, and Levi knelt beside the bed, pushing Eren's hair off his forehead.

Eren hadn't been treated with such tenderness since he'd lived with his mother, and it brought him to tears again. They rolled out from beneath his closed eyelids, and Levi wiped them away before they could zip past his lips and drip off his chin. He opened one eye, and neither of them looked very surprised by it.

He didn't like the scrutiny of two pairs of eyes on him, and within a few moments it felt like his skin was burning with it. He pulled his hand away and jerked his face from Levi, rolling back over. That didn't work, as two hands, one cold and large and one warm and smaller, rubbed along his back until he was soothed to sleep once again.

 

The first time Jean let Eren fuck him, Eren was extremely confused. He thought he'd made it very clear that he only wanted to watch, not try to get his dick involved, and yet here they were. Jean was spread out before him like some sort of sacrifice, looking eager, yet very nervous.

Eren agreed with a small amount of convincing. He couldn't disappoint his lovers again. What if they started doing these things without him?

Levi guided him through it. He dripped the oil onto Eren's fingers, guided his wrist and pushed his fingers in and out of Jean, held onto his hips and lined him up. 

When the head of his cock nudged Jean's hole, the former met the latter's eyes, fearful. He'd felt it before, and it hurt. What if he hurt Jean?

Jean just blinked up at him, and then pushed his hips forward, and Eren was forced to sink himself in a few inches, Levi a rock-solid force behind him that held him in place.

His eyes shut tightly. If he'd not been fully hard before, he certainly was now. He'd never felt anything like it- it was hot, wrapped around his dick like velvet, squeezing him so tight he thought he might cry.

He must have made some sort of a noise, because Levi huffed amusedly into his ear and began to guide his hips. When he was in all the way his hands gripped Jean's thighs, and the boy looked pleased at that. He didn't look to be in very much pain. Of course, Eren wasn't as big as either of them, and Jean was wider than him in the hips.

Levi eventually pressed his boxer-clad hips to Eren's ass and rolled them, forcing Eren to fuck Jean at Levi's pace, both of them gripping onto Jean's legs. Levi held onto the skin just above his knees, and Eren's hands held the meatier skin at his thighs.

Eren eventually laid, laying his forehead against Jean's sweaty chest, toes curling into the sheets. The pace was slow, nothing special, but he wouldn't last long. Some time ago, he couldn't identify when, Levi had removed his boxers and begun rutting his bare cock up between Eren's ass. He felt his head brush his hole occasionally, but it didn't frighten him any longer. He wasn't hurting Jean, and if they were gentle with him, they wouldn't hurt him either.

Jean let Eren finish inside him and when he did, his vision whited out for a moment. When he came to and removed his death-grip from the boy's upper arms, he saw the faint blue outlines of what would soon be fingerprint-shaped bruises. He looked up at Jean in absolute bliss.

Levi came only a moment later, finishing on Eren's lower back, and wiping the mess away just as quickly with a rag pulled from his bedside table. Eren pulled out when the friction became too much on his sensitive cock, and laid down beside Jean. 

 

One of them, he couldn't distinguish who, mumbled something into his ear, but he was already slipping into sleep, quietly drifting off. Two pairs of arms held him close, and he felt safer than he had in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some ideas for what you want to see in a chapter! I'll try to incorporate as many as I can :)
> 
> Ps- sorry it was short, I haven't had very much time lately!
> 
> Also, heads up, consensual, happy double penetration coming up soon, hooray!!


End file.
